We collected data from insulin crystals grown under microgravity conditions on the space shuttle and on earth under otherwise identical conditions to assess the effects, if any, of microgravity on crystal growth. We are also interested in more general questions about the nature of protein crystals. We used beamline 1-5 in unfocussed mode to provide a highly parallel and monochromatic beam in order to collect reflection profiles minimally altered by instrumental affects. By using the Quantum4 CCD detector we were able to collect a 2 degree swath of very narrow (0.001 deg) images from each of a series of both microgravity and ground insulin crystals. The crystals were mounted in capillaries in order to avoid cryocooling artifacts. Initial analysis of the data shows the individual reflection profiles to be aggragates of very narrow (0.005 deg) individual peaks. The data are now being analyzed more closely. We also investigated the effect of fine slicing by collecting the same data repeatedly at different frame widths to investigate the benefits of fine slicing. We also did some preliminary investigations of reflection profiles from cryocooled crystals.